White Meteor of the Fairy's
by MrIcyLightning08
Summary: Kakashi is sucked into the world of EarthLand by an Anima? What lies for Kakashi? Read to find out. Kakashi X Erza later. Rated M to make sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my very first FanFic so don't mind if the characters are a tiny bit OC. Also review it! I will take any lectures about my Fic but make sure you don't insult my Fic too much. WELL... Enjoy my fic and again... REVIEW.**

**Also I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. It all belongs to Kishimoto and Hiro.**

* * *

Chapter 1 of White Meteor

Talking "Hey"

Thoughts '_Hey'_

* * *

It was like any other mission for Kakashi as he was just heading back to the village with his comrade Might Guy. "As always Kakashi we finished the mission fast as the speed of youth!" said the high-spirited teen

"Well it did only involve escorting a King to a meeting and back Guy, so I don't get what was so fast about it" The white haired teen said to Might Guy.

"C'mon Kakashi! You should be more excited for the completion of this A-ranked mission!" Guy said with his voice full of enthusiasm. "Sorry but I am already qualified for S-rank missions. Remember, I am an Anbu now. I was surprised to even be on this mission." Kakashi said bluntly as Guy just looked at him blankly and said

"Still rubbing it in as always Kakashi. Anyways I noticed you started reading a weird book." Guy said.

"Hm? Oh yes, I have. Speaking of my book I should start-" He then stopped and suddenly looked pale, then suddenly started ruunning back towards the King's little Palace at great speed and yelled "Just keep going Guy, I'll catch up!" Guy just stared stunned at the copy ninjas actions.

'_I just hope that he doesn't look in my book...' _Kakashi started to sweat as he thought of his reactions to his book.

When he arrived he saw the Palace King on the floor with a bleeding nose, red cheeks and a grin spread across his face with the book in his hand. Kakashi just sweat dropped at this. '_You would think a King such as he would be used to women all over him'_ He thought as he picked up his book and woke the Lord up.

"Ah! So this book was yours? I would have never thought someone such as you would own such a... a... ecchi book." He told Kakashi as he just hoped he would forget this ever happened so he could go home and relax

"Yes, I am terribly sorry you had to read this book of mine Sir" Kakashi said in a calm tone "Also I must be on my way, again, my apoligies for my carelessness of forgetting my book." the jounin said as he walked out.

"Ah! Hey, would you mind telling me just who the author considering I didn't get the name?" he said.

"Hm? His name? Well wouldn't that be Jir-" Kakashi was inturupted by a slight shake on the ground.

He ran outside to see a hole in the sky with clouds as a frame. Kakashi ran towards it to investigate but then a force great enough to pull him off the ground was pulling him towards the hole.

Being as fast as he was he pulled out a chain from his ninja pouch and used it on a tree to keep himself from being pulled any further. But the attempt was futile as he was just pulled with more force and was sucked completely into the dark hole. Kakashi then lost consciousness.

* * *

'_Ugh... what in the world was that? I feel like I hit my head.' _He then noticed that he was in a bed with a bandage wrapped around his head. Kakashi looked around and took note that he was in a normal room. But he noticed something outside '_The Sea...?' _

Kakashi's thoughts were interupted as the door opened. The person who walked in was a boy probably the same age as Kakashi, most likely a little shorter. The teen had blue hair and had a long sleeved hoodie crossed with a trench coat. He also wore white pants with some black boots. But his most noticable feature as the dark red tattoo around his right eye.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Kakashi questioned the young blue haired teen. "Me? I am Jellal Fernandes also you are in the Tower Of Heaven." He stated.

'_Heaven?' _Kakashi panicked.

"And no you are not dead and have been sent to Heaven" He said bluntly. Kakashi sighed . "May I ask what your name is?" He asked in a polite way.

"Kakashi Hatake" The jonin stated.

"Also, are you from Edolas?" Jellal asked.

"Edolas?" Kakashi looked at him confused.

"Ah. So your not from Edolas... then where did you come from if you fell from a Anima?" He asked

'_Edolas? Anima? Just where did that hole take me?' _Kakashi wondered.

"Jellal, what exactly is this world called by?" Kakashi asked

"Hm? EarthLand is what most call it. Anyways I would like for you to tell me where you are from." Jellal asked again as Kakashi just looked down, then looked back up at him.

"I am from the Elemental Nations, and my home is the Village Hidden in the Leaves" He answered as Jellal eyed him curiously.

"I see, if you wouldn't mind, I would like for you to tell me all about this world you call 'Elemental Nations'" The blue haired teen said.

"In return, I am curious about this world and how it works" Kakashi told Jellal "And what abilities people of this place have" He added

"Well first before that you should eat and rest because I found you with quite the injury. Must have been from the fall." Kakashi just felt his head as Jellal explained.

Kakashi then felt that his head was still feeling light and his eye lids were heavy "Alright, I will rest for a while then I would have something to eat if thats fine with you of course?" Kakashi asked in a calm tone

"Yes, I think that would be the best course of action. Well I should be on my way" Jellal told Kakashi as he walked out the door.

_**The next day **_

Kakashi got up and noticed his forehead protector lying on the dresser beside him and the rest of his suit, which was his vest that somewhat resembled that of a ANBU vest. Also black pants and his forearm protectors along with his ninja pouch.

He got dressed and walked out of the room to go look for Jellal. "Hey!" said a girl "About time you got up! Jellal is just up those stairs to the right. He has been waiting for you." she said as Kakashi found she looks odd as she somewhat resembled a cat.

As he was walking to the stairs he bumped into a weird looking guy with square features and sunglasses "What?" the square man asked but Kakashi just stared for a while then just kept walking "Hey! Don't just ignore me!" he yelled at Kakashi.

"I just found it funny on how you look so much like a square" he said in a non-chalant tone which just pissed the man off.

"Don't just insult me like that in such a cool acting way!" He yelled but Kakashi was already going up the stairs "Dammit that one eyed prick." he murmured to himself as he just kept walking.

Kakashi was looking at the room as it had quite the look to it with the long wide walkway that goes straight to a big chair. Looks quite nice and to top it off it also has a chess set nearby, but, the room looks too high-class for someone like Kakashi.

"So, about my meal?" He questioned Jellal "Ah yes, Come with me, we can talk over some breakfast" He told Kakashi as they went to Jellal's dining room and to be greeted with a table full of food.

"Isn't this a bit much?" Kakashi commented "Well I like to feed my underlings as well, but I told them to wait till we are done eating for their share so we can talk in peace" Jellal explained to Kakashi.

As they were eating Jellal asked "So, Kakashi Hatake is it? How is it in this Elemental Nations you talked about?" But gawked at him to see that Kakashi had finished his plate and his drink and already had his mask back on. "W...well I hope you enjoyed your breakfast Kakashi. Anyways back to the point here." He said seriously.

Kakashi looked at him and sighed "Ahhh this is going to take a while isn't it?" He stated "Well no point if I don't take my time"

_**After 4 hours of brief explaination to each other...**_

After they finished in the dining room they moved to the main room again "Hmmm... So this _chakra_ you use sounds very similar to our magical energy which explains why you got sucked in by an Anima" Jellal explained

"Seems so... Is there any chance of me getting back?" Kakashi asked

"In our world these Anima's don't always show up and they must be extremely rare in your world, also the ones here only lead to Edolas which is a parallel world from this one." Jellal stated as Kakashi just sighed and said. "Well anyways since I can't go back... I might as well try make a living here, you don't mind if I stay here for the time being do you?" Kakashi asked the blue haired mage

"No, not at all" Jellal then smirked "Kakashi, later on I would like to see for myself just how strong you actually are" Jellal said while giving off slightest of his magic energy.

Kakashi just stared at Jellal with his eye slightly widened.

_**Later that day...**_

Kakashi just sat there thinking of Jellal's proposal earlier.

"_Kakashi, later on I would like to see how strong you actually are."_

Well Kakashi couldn't blame him for wanting to fight him. After all he is from another world and has abilities he is probably curious about. Also, he had to admit he himself was curious what Jellal was capable of since he knows nothing as to how strong a mage is.

Since this was going to be a match to see each other's abilities, he left his ninja pouch and arm guards as he headed outside. Now that he thinks about it, he hasn't gone outside or anything of the sort since he got here.

'_I don't even know the way around...' _Kakashi thought to himself as he wandered to look for a way downstairs or anyway out of this place.

'_Never mind a door way out' _Kakashi thought as he went towards a window and opened it. '_Hmm... I didn't realize we were this high up.' _He then applied chakra to his feet and stuck to the wall as he started walking down the long wall.

As he walked ever so casually he noticed that this tower was still in construction and that it was on a small, single island. "Looks like this Jellal guy is pretty important." Kakashi said to himself.

He reached the bottom and wandered untill he saw Jellal sitting patiently. "Sorry, I got lost so I had to take a different way down." Kakashi told the blue haired teen.

"Never mind the small details Kakashi, I just want to know how strong you are." Jellal got up from his spot, turned around and faced Kakashi, he had a smirk on his face. "Shall we get started? No need to hold back as we are in this open area away from my tower." Jellal told the young jonin.

Jellal stepped forward as Kakashi did the same. "I just want to get this over and done with." Kakashi said in a lazy tone. When he was actually looking forward to seeing this guy's ability.

Jellal made the first move as he jumped forward as aimed to hit Kakashi with his right fist but failed when Kakashi grabbed his arm and pulled Jellal into a kick to the gut that sent him flying a few feet away.

Jellal caught himself and ran towards him once again as Kakashi prepared. Kakashi attempted to punch Jellal, but he dodged it and kneed Kakashi.

Kakashi shoved the pain away, grabbed his leg and threw him on the ground. Jellal used his hands to stop himself, then pushed himself off the ground and attempted to hit him in the chin with his heel as Kakashi pulled his head back. Kakashi backed away from Jellal.

"Your fairly good at hand-to-hand Kakashi." Jellal stated. "So are you." Kakashi replied. They then ran toward each other again.

They both clashed like that for another 5 minutes or so. They both looked at each other as they knew this could go on for a while. "I think it's about time we both got serious." Jellal said as he took off his jacket and threw it on the ground. "Show me the power of a shinobi, Kakashi." Jellal smirked.

Jellal then released his magic power. Kakashi could feel the pressure his magic gave off. If this magic energy was similar to chakra, then this meant Jellal was powerful. "Hm, this is going to be troublesome. Might as well take this seriously." Kakashi then powered himself with chakra.

Jellal smirked "Prepare yourself, Kakashi!" Jellal then raised his hand, opened his palm and released some bright yellow beams straight at Kakashi. He had to move fast cause he knew those would hurt a lot if even one landed.

Kakashi swiftly dodged them while moving towards Jellal at high speed. Jellal was surprised at this, but focused his magic to his fists, then they released the same yellow power but stayed condensed around his fists.

Jellal started throwing punches at great speed which Kakashi couldn't keep up with as he got smacked around. Kakashi focused and waited for the right moment, then grabbed one of his wrists, pulled him in then elbowed him. Sent him back a couple feet, Kakashi being fast as he is, jumped back and did some hand signs."Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Kakashi said as he blew a big fire ball at Jellal.

Jellal was surprised at what Kakashi just did but he had to act fast. He then raised his arm, closed his fist and swiped two fingers back as a big ball of his magic shot of towards the big fire ball.

The two powers hit each other and caused a big explosion. The smoke didn't get to clear as Jellal moved in towards Kakashi. Jellal saw a glance of white. He then sent a beam just for Kakashi to have dissapeared. Jellal then quickly jumped out of the smoky area.

Kakashi moved behind Jellal and kicked him in the ribs; Jellal winced in pain as he flew to the side.

"You are nothing less than expected Kakashi, now I must knock it up a notch." With that said, Jellal raised his magic power, and then his yellow energy surrounded his body. "Meteor!" He said as he suddenly moved at an incredible speed and smacked Kakashi all over the body.

'_Ugh... his speed increased at an amazing rate, if this keeps up, I will lose' _Kakashi then jumped back. "That is amazing speed Jellal, but maybe I should also kick it up a notch." Kakashi told Jellal.

'_I won't be able to hold it for long, but... I have got no choice of the matter.'_ Kakashi thought as he slowly pulled up the left side of his forehead protector. He then opened his eye to reveal the sharingan.

Jellal was surprised. "Isn't that the sharingan that you spoke of? How do you possess one if you are not one of those Uchiha's?" Jellal asked as he was confused.

"Now is not the time to speak of it." Jellal just sighed at Kakashi's reply.

"Now, let's continue Jellal." The jonin told the blue haired teen.

"Well, my question shall wait till later." Jellal said as he then moved at that ridiculous speed once again. Kakashi was able to see where he was going even at this speed. The jonin acted fast as he tried to dodge but it was futile. So Kakashi closed his eyes and used his other senses to predict his next location.

Kakashi snapped his eyes open and grabbed Jellal by the leg, then used his strength to slam him on his back. But he got did a flip and stood to stare at Kakashi. "Your very skilled in almost every aspect, but it seems your getting pretty tired out." Kakashi just shut his eyes as Jellal said that.

"Well we should end this quickly Kakashi." That being said Jellal used Meteor at full speed.

Kakashi was taken by surprise. But Kakashi weaved a few hand signs. "Earth Style: Mud Dragon!" Kakashi then blew out a Mud Dragon at Jellal as he shot a few beams to counter it as he moved around it at a fast speed.

Kakashi nimbly dodged Jellal and tried to elbow him, just to notice he was behind him already. Jellal kicked him in the back and Kakashi did a few flips then landed. "As I thought... this is going to take a while" Kakashi sighed. Then he and Jellal went at each other again.

* * *

"What was that?" The cat like girl asked as she turned her head suddenly.

"What is it Millianna?" The square man curiously asked her.

"I felt that too, it feels like Jellal's magical energy." said a big man with a iron jaw.

"What?! Why and who would Jellal be fighting?" asked a blond boy with tanned skin.

"It's probably that white haired fellow, knowing Jellal, he probably wants to see how that man fights." The big man explained.

"Well we should go and make sure Jellal doesn't push it!" The blond said to his companions.

They all started to run untill they eventually got outside. They then ran to the site Jellal and Kakashi were having their fight. They then saw Jellal standing with some minor injuries all over his body. Same goes for Kakashi's but his were a bit more severe.

Kakashi was panting slightly while on one knee. '_I'm over using the Sharingan, but this guy... is much stronger than I expected' _Kakashi thought as he got up and prepared for another one of Jellal's attacks.

"You're looking worse for wear Kakashi, should we stop here... or should we see this to the end?" Jellal said with a smirk.

"I would like to stop but" Kakashi started "I want to see your strongest spell" Kakashi stated.

Jellal looked shocked. "I didn't expect you to be that type Kakashi, but, I will comply." Jellal told the jounin. '_It may be only half-way mastered but, it should be exactly enough to end this.'_ Jellal thought to himself.

Jellal then used Meteor, did some moves in the sky then stopped. "I hope you are prepared Kakashi, cause..." Jellal then placed both his arms above himself, then, with his top hand he spread his index and middle finger. With that seven magic circles appereared where he flew around and made what looked like to be a constellation. "...this is my most powerful spell!" He warned Kakashi. "Grand Chariot!"

Then, as Kakashi prepared, the magic circles shot out towards him. They then formed the same seven magic circles below him, his eyes widened as they exploded right before him.

After the smoke cleared Jellal saw Kakashi still standing, with his arms crossed at his chest and most of his clothing blown off with the exception of some of his pants. "That is quite the feat Kakashi, as of now, that spell holds half as much destruction power as a meteor." He said to the white haired teen.

"Well... Let's finish up Kakashi." Jellal told Kakashi. He then started walking toward Kakashi. "I guess it would be weird to end this fight while you're all weak. Why don't we just go back?" He offered as Kakashi let his arms down and stood normally, although he moved slowly. "Well, let's head back Kakas-" Jellal stopped as he noticed Kakashi pass out and fall on the ground.

"Hm... why ain't I surprised?" He said as he picked up Kakashi over his shoulder and walked back to the tower.

* * *

"W..w..what did we just see?" Said Millianna as she was still shocked by Jellal's power.

"Ah yes, I forgot to mention Jellal was working on a new spell, and as we saw, it is a very powerful spell." said the big man.

"A..anyways we should also go inside." The blond recommended.

"Yeah, we should." The square man agreed.

Jellal put Kakashi in a bed to let him rest, then, Jellal felt a major strain on his body '_Agh! Damn, I over did it... Not to mention that move is nowhere near complete. Anyways, I better go rest as well.' _Jellal thought to himself as he went to rest in his own bed.

_**The next day...**_

The sun was just rising as Kakashi got up, body still sore from yesterday's fight with Jellal. '_That spell of his packs quite a punch, not to mention the one that increases his speed dramatically.' _Kakashi thought.

"I'm surprised you're able to move." Kakashi turned his head towards Jellal.

"So you were there? I must be tired if I didn't notice you." Kakashi said as he put his palm on his forehead.

"Actually I just walked in." Jellal told the white haired teen.

"Well Kakashi what are you going to do now?" Jellal asked.

"I guess I have no choice but to stay here for the time being, seeing as I'm a bit un-knowing of this world's ways at the moment." Kakashi answered Jellal.

"Well I got no problem with that but what about your power? Seeing as your pretty strong but as of right now, thier are a lot stronger people than me even with my meteor." Jellal asked the jonin.

"Maybe I could learn some kind of magic." Kakashi told Jellal.

"Well if that's what you're going to do, why don't I teach you a little bit of my Heavenly Body Magic?" Jellal offered as Kakashi just stared at him blankly. "How about it Kakashi? With that you could probably be a high S-class level Mage." Jellal stated '_Even though without magic you're already pretty close, but if he can get even stronger than he is now, maybe he could be better suited for it than Erza will...' _Jellal smirked.

"Well it couldn't hurt to learn some of that magic." Kakashi told Jellal. "Well, we shall get started tomorrow. Rest up Kakashi." Jellal told the jonin. Jellal had an evil grin of his face as he walked out.

* * *

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 2 should be out by at least Friday or so. Anyways as I said at the beginning, Revieeeew! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter to my Fic. I would have been done this a few days ago but you know, we all have those days were we find something new to watch and get absorbed into it. Yeah well that's what happened to me. Anyways for those who want to know their age, Kakashi, Jellal and Erza are 15, and now they are 16 in this chapter. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter and what not.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 of White Meteor**

Talking "Hey"

Thoughts '_Hey'_

_**1 year later...**_

It was morning at the Tower of Heaven as Kakashi packed up his bag. "So you're finally going Kakashi?" Jellal asked Kakashi.

"Well I have learned enough about how this world works." Kakashi said as he was getting ready to leave to journey the lands.

"Well Kakashi, I guess you should be fine since I taught you some of my magic." Jellal stated.

"And I am in your debt for that Jellal." Kakashi said as he was opening the window.

Jellal just watched in disbelief. "You... still haven't found the way out?" Jellal said as he stared blankly at Kakashi.

"Well it would have taken too long." Kakashi replied. "Well, see ya later Jellal." With that, Kakashi jumped out.

'_See you in 3 years Kakashi...' _Jellal thought as a smirk showed on his face.

Kakashi was looking around in hope to see land, luckily, he saw land, it looked quite the distance. He started walking towards it as he applied chakra to his feet so he won't fall in the water. "This is going to be at least a 25 minute walk so I might as well read." He said to himself as he started to read his book.

* * *

25 minutes later Kakashi finally reached land. "After 1 year couped in that place, I sure do feel good to be out and about." Kakashi said outloud. "Well I better go the closest town for a map since Jellal didn't have one."

Kakashi, after a while of walking, came across a village of some sort. "Well, at least it's a start."

He walked around and eventually found a nice little store with the simple supplies he needed.

"Welcome to our store, please, if you need anything tell us." An old man told Kakashi with a bright smile.

"I would like a map of Fiore please." Kakashi asked politely as the old man then went to a shelf behind the register. He pulled out a rolled up paper.

"Here is your map. That would be a price of XX00 Jewels please." The little old man gave a smile as he asked for the amount of Jewels needed.

Kakashi pulled out his pouch where he kept his Jewels, then got the right amount and handed it to the old man. "Thank you for your purchase." The old man thanked Kakashi.

Kakashi left the store and started his journey again towards a town that was at least a day and a half away. But as he as walking out of the village he saw a little magizine stand. Kakashi became interested and went to look at what magizines in held.

What caught his eye is a flashy looking magizine called Weekly Sorcerer and took a quick look at the contents. '_Hm... Guilds, famous wizards, and pretty pictures.' _Kakashi thought. So he decided to buy it. He then went and sat on a bench near the stand.

'_Guilds... I remember Jellal mentioning those. I'm pretty sure they are a group of Wizards that take on jobs for a living and there is one Wizard keeping the guild under control, the Master. This reminds me the Elemental Nations.' _Kakashi became more interested as he read about a certain guild called Fairy Tail.

_'Heh... so this is the nuisance guild. This guild looks interesting and it seems to be one of the most powerful guilds.' _Kakashi thought as he kept reading on about it.

After some time of reading he put the magazine in his bag. "I better get a move on. I would rather be at the next place by tomorrow." Kakashi said outloud and started walking down the path out of town

* * *

**The next afternoon...**

Our white haired teen finally reached the town. '_Well... better buy some food, resupply on water and find a place to sleep for tonight.' _He planned out as he searched this town for a good stand or store for food.

Kakashi found a nice stand for food and asked for his water to be replenished. So his next objective was to find a place to stay for the night.

As he was walking he saw a notice board and saw a request for someone to take out a group of bandits on the outskirts of town. '_I do need to make sure I don't run out of funds for supplies, also the price for this job is admirable.' _Kakashi decided to take the job offer and started walking to continue his search for a place to stay.

After finding a nice small room for a reasonable price, Kakashi settled his bag and what not in his room. Then left to the mayor of this town to fully accept this job.

"So you're here to accept my job offer?" A little stubby man in his forties asked. Kakashi just nodded. "Sorry to tell you but it has already been accepted." The stubby mayor told Kakashi.

"Well I hope the wizards who accepted the offer come back unharmed." Kakashi politely said.

"Oh and it was one mage alone who accepted the job." Kakashi's ears perked at the words.

"One mage..." Kakashi said. '_If it was one mage who accepted the job he/she must be quite a capable mage.' _He thought to himself.

"Hmm... Mister Mayor, would you mind telling how long ago this was accepted?" The mayor looked taken back a bit.

"Ummm... I..it was yesterday afternoon." He looked down as he said that. "Now that I think about it the mage probably failed or died." the mayor said in grief.

"Don't worry about. I will make sure that the mage is safe and see that the bandits get taken care of." Kakashi gave the Mayor a thumb up as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

"I'm not worried about the mage. I'm more worried about who could have taken HER down?" The mayor whispered to himself. But Kakashi heard it all with his advanced hearing.

'_I see, so the mage who took on the job must be very famous and capable_' Kakashi thought as he walked out the mansion the mayor owned. '_This makes it even more suspicious as to how these bandits could have taken the wizard down._'

* * *

**The outskirts of town...**

Kakashi was being stealthy as he was looking for the camp. He soon found it since they had a fire going. He inspected the camp, there were tents and guards everywhere, but there was one tent in paricular that caught his eye. It was quite larger than the other tents and had a couple guards at the entrance.

_'So that's probablt where the where the leader resides_.' Kakashi thought as he inspected. '_Now I just have to wait till it gets dark to infiltrate_.'

**A few hours later...**

It was getting to be night as Kakashi slowly got closer to the camp. '_Now I just wait for this guy to come by...'_ Kakashi looked to the side and saw a bandit guard coming near. '_Now is my chance.' _With that Kakashi crept behind the man, grabbed him by the mouth and smacked him in the back of the head.

The jonin slowly put the man down. '_Now I just take these clothes and infiltrate.' _He then changed into the bandits clothing, put the hood on and left towards the camp once again.

The white haired teen was cautiously walking by the bandits as he didn't want to blow his cover. '_Now is the time to find out where-' _His thoughts were cut short when he heard yelling coming from the leader's tent. This caught Kakashi's attention, so he went close enough for him to hear the conversation.

"I told you! I'm not going to give you more jewels than we agreed upon!" A man said in a rough tone. "Just because you defeated some mage for us doesn't mean nothing!"

'_So that's how it is...'_ Now Kakashi wanted to see who took down the mage.

"Now now, no need to get so worked up, and also, that wasn't just 'some' mage." Another man said in a calm tone. "That woman is also part of Fairy Tail. She is a famous mage as well. All I want is a little extra for taking down a wizard of that level for you."

'_Fairy Tail?' _Kakashi was surprised to hear that the mage who accepted this job was from Fairy Tail.

"Now what's really pissing me off is not that you're asking for a raise is your pay but, you also didn't kill that woman!" The leader said with venom in his voice.

"Please, don't try be all scary leader with me. You know you would be dead, fatally injured or imprisoned right about now if it wasn't for me." The hired mage laughed. "Maybe I should have let her take you all out and just have taken your jewels for myself. Maybe I should kill you myself."

"O...ok I get it, we will give you your extra jewels alright?" The leader said trying to sound calm as possible, but it was obvious he was scared by the threat.

"Alright! Also I wouldn't have killed you anyway. If I did it would be bad on my name." The mage said while laughing at the pitiful man. "Anyways I will get rid of the woman on my own time. She might possess precious information."

Kakashi got enough information so he went on to look for where they might be keeping her. He noticed while he was watching that it looked as if they were switching shifts at a certain tent. So with that he went to go check it out to see if it was really where they kept her.

But as Kakashi got closer to the tent where he thought she could possibly be he got grabbed from the back of his hood and thrown back onto a tent. A big man then said. "Is this the one you wanted check out?"

"Yes but you didn't have to do that, I just thought it was weird that a man was walking around suspiciously is all." A man with slick back hair, smirk on his face and wore just the casual bandit wear. "Now if you don't mind come and take that hood of yours off and let me have a good look at your face."

"I guess there's no more sneaking around." Kakashi then stood up. "I was going to have to eventually do this anyway." With that Kakashi took off his hood.

"Ah! Everyone looky here! An intruder, a lone one as well." The one with slick back hair said all the while laughing. "I guess he wishes to die." When he said that the big one ran at Kakashi with intent to kill him with his bare hands. But Kakashi just simply kicked at the side of his leg with enough force to send the big man to his knee. Kakashi then did a round-house kick to the man's jaw which knocked him out.

"So, who's next?" Kakashi said calmly as the men charged at him.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear that? Sounds as if there is another mage here to take down your petty little camp."

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go out there and take him out."

"Sure, it's too boring sitting around talking to you anyways."

"What do you mean 'sure'? You have no choice but to help anyways. So hurry before most of my men fall to that person."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

"Man, no wonder these bandits need to hire a mage, they are so weak." Kakashi said as he dodged some swords and punched a bandit in the gut as he kicked another in the face. '_I'm more worried about that hired mage...' _

"So you're the intruder? You don't seem too bad but appearances can be deceiving right?" A man from behind Kakashi said. The jonin jumped away and landed a few meters away. The man was a bit taller than Kakashi. He also looked around his early twenties. He had long, pulled back dark hair in a ponytail. This man wore a long sleeved black shirt that had a hood attached to it, also he wore grey jeans with a all-black bandana hanging from his right pocket. He wore sandals similar to shinobi sandals but they were grey.

"I'm guessing you're the one who these bandits hired?" Kakashi asked the man. "And the one who took down the Fairy Tail mage?"

"Hehe, I guess I am and if you don't mind I'm here to take you down as well." The mage then gave Kakashi a cocky smirk. "But I perfer close and personal, so why don't you come at me?"

Kakashi just stared at him for a while then reached for his ninja pouch and threw a smoke bomb. While the man was blinded Kakashi went at him from behind and tried to stab him with a kunai.

But the man ducked and tried to hit Kakashi in the face with his heel but Kakashi brought his head back. Kakashi then threw the kunai at him as he dodged and Kakashi went close enough to attempt to hit him but then the man gave a smirk.

A magic circle formed below the man, Kakashi couldn't react as the magic eloped him. Kakashi felt extremely tired all of a sudden then fell asleep right there.

"Success, now all I gotta do is finish him off." He then pulled out a sword from the ground and aimed for Kakashi's throat. He then swiped right through Kakashi's throat. "Hahaha you were more stupid than I thoug-" He stopped when the body he cut disappeared in a poof.

"What the fuck?" He said in disbelief in what just happened. "What just happened? Why did his body ju-" The man was cut off when he felt a kick to his ribs that sent him flying a good distance away.

"So that's your ability. Sleep Magic, I must say it's powerful, but, it only works when the target is in range." The jonin stated while the man held his side as he got up slowly. "So all I gotta do is do long ranged attack. So simple."

With that the man started to sweat. "Hahaha! You're so weak you have to attack from far? C'mon and fight me!" The man said in a desperate attempt to make Kakashi get close.

Kakashi ignored the taunt. The jonin did some hand signs. "Lightning Style: Lightning Wolf!" Then Kakashi swung his hand upward as he sent a wolf of lightning at the man.

"AGGHH!" The mage yelled in pain as the wolf wrapped itself around his body, sinking its fangs into him and then electrifying him. Then he was out cold.

"Well, that wasn't hard." Kakashi grabbed his hand. "Maybe that jutsu was too much, but at least I got to test it out. Now I just gotta find where they might be keeping her."

The white haired teen walked to the tent where he noticed that they were switching shifts.

When he got in the tent, it was a bit dark but kept looking around. He heard a sound from behind a large curtain, so he went to check but stopped when he heard a man's voice. "Oh yes, I'm going to have my dirty little way with you puny Fairy... hehehe..." Kakashi's eye twitched at this.

"Oooh... look at this body, while they are all dying or knocked out I'm in here about to have a good time." The bandit said in a lusty tone. "Luckily your still asleep or you would be moving a lot."

"Who do you think you are?" The man turned and saw Kakashi standing there. "I really don't like what you're planning to do to that girl." Kakashi said in a calm tone. "and I really DO NOT like rapists." Kakashi then grabbed the man by the neck and hit him in the gut so hard he spit salvia out and was out cold. Kakashi just dropped him on the ground.

"Maybe I went to hard on the pitiful man, well anyways I better take her and go." Then Kakashi looked at the girl on the ground. She was a beautiful girl with nice scarlet colored hair. She wore a white blouse with no sleeves. She also wore a blue skirt that went down half her thigh, and she wears black leather boots that go up below her knee.

"Scarlet Hair... Fairy Tail... Young..." Kakashi examined. "Could it be that this girl is the 'Titania'?" Kakashi was surprised as he remembered what he read in Weekly Sorcerer. "This is no time to be surprised, I better grab her, take her somewhere safe. Then I got to make sure those Rune Knights take care of these bandits."

Kakashi picked her up over his shoulder and walked out of the tent toward the dark forest. When he was a good enough distance away from the camp, Kakashi placed her gently against a tree. "There you go, now to make sure those bandits get arrested."

After Kakashi got back from ensuring that those bandits get arrested he noticed the girl was gone. "Hm, I'm pretty sure I left her right there... but her scent is still strong here." Kakashi searched the area a bit. "Where did that gir-" Kakashi didn't get to finish as he was tackled down from behind. His arm was then put into a submission hold.

"Who are you?" A girl said in a stern voice.

"Maybe I wouldn't mind telling if you let me go." Kakashi replied.

"And why would I do that?" She pulled his arm higher.

"Maybe because I'm the one who freed you from those bandits." The jonin told her.

"..." The girl was silent for a while. "Fine, I'll let you go."

"Well that was unnecessary, but I understand why you did that." Kakashi got up from the ground.

"Yes, but I need to finish that job. It would look bad on Fairy Tail." She said as she turned to walk toward the camp.

"No need for that." Kakashi stopped her "I have already done in those bandits and turned them in."

She just stared at him, looking surprised. "You? Finished off all those bandits plus that mage by yourself?"

"Yeah well, they weren't so strong and that mage was worthless in long-range battles." Kakashi sighed. "Well I better get going."

"Wait, aren't you going to go get your reward for the completing the job." The girl said.

"No, I didn't actually accept the job, I just said I would make sure you were safe and that the bandits get taken care of." Kakashi told her as he turned to walk away. "You should go take the reward and keep your guilds rep up."

She stood still for a while. "No, it would be shameful to take what I don't deserve." She said.

"By the way, I would like to know your name." Kakashi said to the girl. "I would like to know who owes me one you know."

"I guess I do owe you one." She said. "My name is Erza Scarlet." She introduced herself.

"So you _are _Titania..." Kakashi muttered to himself. "And my name is Kakashi Hatake."

"Kakashi... Maybe someday I could repay you for what you have done but, I have got to get back to my guild." Erza told the jonin as she walked towards the town.

"I think you should rest up a bit. Those bruises on your body show that those bandits did some damage while you were out cold." Kakashi pointed out. "And I'm tired so we should go back to the town together."

"I... I guess I should rest a bit." The scarlet said as she looked at her bruises.

Kakashi and Erza walked through town before Kakashi spoke up. "This is where I will be going. Nice meeting you Erza Scarlet." Kakashi then walked down a road toward the hotel he was staying at.

"Let us meet again Kakashi." Erza said as she too walked to where she would be staying the night.

* * *

**This is just the beginning so I'm sorry if you think it's a bit rushed but take my word for it, it will start to get better. Also review and tell me you're thoughts. **


End file.
